


A Wolf's Bite

by cautiousArdent



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: Galo happens upon an injured wolf laying by a lake. He helps the wolf and promises he'll be back the next day. But when he shows up, he's surprised by what he sees.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Wolf's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween gift exchange for Blufirecat on the Promare Flames discord server!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was just a normal Saturday night for Galo, eating pizza for supper and watching tv. After cleaning up, he decided to go on a ride on his motorcycle. He absentmindedly went to his usual place, a lake in the forest near the city. He parks his bike and walks over to the lake, but something's amiss.

There, laying beside the lake on the other side, was a wolf, whining a bit as it tried to sit up. Galo gasps a bit and grabs his first aid kit, rushing over to the poor thing. When he got there, he could hear a small growl. "Hey, it's okay! I can help!" he exclaims, looking over the wolf. Its hind leg was injured, as well as the hip on the same side. "Let me patch you up."

Getting out his supplies, Galo sighs a bit when the wolf's tail hits him like it didn't want any help. He heard another growl, too, but the wolf didn’t try to bite at him. It seemed too weak to do that. Quickly, Galo puts some salve and bandages on the injuries, grinning at the wolf once he was done. "See? There you go, buddy! All better," he says, giving the wolf a pat on its back. However, the wolf reaches over and bites his hand, making Galo yelp. "Hey, what was that for!" He just wanted to help!

Rubbing his hand as the wolf stands up now, Galo pouts a bit. "Weird way to thank me," he mumbles before cleaning up the mess his supplies made. He doesn't see it, but the wolf's tail droops a bit as it stares at him. After a moment, it pushes its head against Galo's arm, making the human blink down at it. "What is it?" he asks, and the wolf pokes its nose at the hand that it bit. When Galo shows him that hand again, the wolf licks it as if to apologize. Galo's stunned for a moment, but then chuckles. "You're welcome!"

The wolf turns around, as if to leave, but Galo calls after it. “Ah, wait! I’ll come back tomorrow night to check on you! So don’t forget, okay?” He grins at the wolf when it turns around to look at him. Its tail swayed a bit while it stared at Galo before walking off. The man smiles a bit, chuckling to himself.

The whole next day, Galo was excited to go see the wolf again. He even decided to go earlier than the night before, arriving just as the sun was setting. But to his surprise, Galo saw someone else there. A human with their back to him, sitting on a large rock near the lake. Should he say hi? Maybe they were waiting for someone, too. As Galo gets closer, the other person turns around, eyes lighting up when they see him. But he’s never seen anyone like this person before, so why does it seem like they recognize him? They were amazingly gorgeous, though, and their light green hair reminded Galo of something he couldn’t quite place.

“You came like you said,” the person spoke, voice deeper than Galo expected. Oh, so was he a boy? Wait, what was he talking about?

“What do you mean?” Galo asks, walking towards the lake, tilting his head. The person sighs a bit.

“You promised to come back, right? I’m happy you did.” Now Galo was even more confused.

“How do you know about that? Were you watching me help that wolf last night?!” Galo asks, a bit taken aback at the fact this person apparently knew what happened. But all the person did was sigh.

“I didn’t think you were this dense,” he says, though instead of being fed up, it sounded a bit playful. Still, he got up and walked towards Galo, who stood there with his eyebrows furrowed. As he got closer, the young man seemingly started to grow wolf ears on top of his head, and a big, fluffy tail started to appear behind him. He chuckles as Galo stares at him in surprise and finally understands what he meant. If he looked closely, too, the human could see that he had the bandages Galo put on the wolf the night before.

"I thought I should thank you properly," he says, his tail swaying behind him. "Thank you for helping me last night. And sorry about biting you." Galo, of course, is still shocked, just blinking at the guy. He tilts his head as he gazes up at the human. It took a moment before Galo could compose himself to respond.

"Uh, you're welcome! I didn't know you were, um--"

"A werewolf," he says, proudly, as his tail sways some more, faster this time. "My name's Lio Fotia. I should repay you somehow." Galo blinks at him before grinning.

"I'm Galo Thymos! You don't have to do that. I just wanted to help you!" He waves his hand a bit, dismissing the notion that Lio had to repay him. But the wolf shakes his head. 

“No, you saved me. I really should repay you somehow,” Lio says, putting a hand to his chin, as if he was thinking. Galo just smiles warmly at the wolf, reaching out to pat his head a little. He looks up at the human with a little pout, but doesn’t move or try to make Galo stop. That just makes Galo smile more, though! He had the perfect idea.

“Well, how about this? To make it up to me, you’ll become my friend!” Galo exclaims, closing his eyes with a goofy grin. He doesn’t see that Lio started to blush until he opened his eyes again, thinking about how cute the wolf was.

“Okay,” Lio finally says with a small smile, but his tail, wagging the most Galo’s seen it, gave away just how happy he was about that. He holds his hand out to the wolf, who tips his head. Thinking he just wanted a handshake, he takes Galo’s hand, but the human holds his hand as he leads the wolf back to the rock he was sitting on before. When they get there, they sit on the grass next to the lake, Lio gazing at Galo.

The two have an interesting conversation, mostly Galo asking Lio about werewolves and Lio asking Galo about humans. It was interesting how much, but also how little, they had in common. Galo was surprised to find out that Lio loved the lake as much as he did, noting the view. They sat together, just talking and getting to know each other for what seemed like hours. Lio learned about what Galo did as a living. He was a firefighter! He saved people and put out fires. That was amazing to the werewolf. He found himself wishing humans and werewolves could live together in peace.

The human then learned what happened to Lio the day before; he had been in a fight with another pack of werewolves, but when he tried to leave, they stopped him, biting and scratching at his leg. Galo frowned when he found out, wondering why they’d do such a thing, but the wolf stayed quiet. He shouldn’t get a human involved.

“Shoot, I have to get going,” Galo said, after looking at his watch. It was almost midnight and he had work in the morning. Lio frowns a bit, but nods in understanding. The human notices, though, and grins, petting the wolf’s hair. “I’ll come back tomorrow night!” he says, and Lio’s eyes light up as he looks at the human.

“Promise?” he asks, tilting his head. Galo nods as he stands up.

“Promise!”

The next couple weeks between the two were pretty much the same, though at one point, a couple of Lio’s friends had been caught spying on them. He introduced them to Galo, but the two didn’t seem to understand him quite yet. But it was obvious that Lio really liked him. He even let the human pat his head, something they never saw before. It was surprising how much he trusted Galo. Suddenly, one of Lio’s friends furrows his eyebrows and gets close to Galo, as if to intimidate him.

“You better not be planning anything against the Boss,” the redhead growls, narrowing his eyes at Galo. Lio pipes up with a “Gueira!” but the other man standing near their leader shakes his head. They need to know this human wouldn’t sell them out.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him,” Galo replies, obviously upset at the very idea that he would do such a thing. The werewolf named Gueira blinks at the human, stunned by how honest he seems. The longer-haired werewolf looks at Lio as he crosses his arms and looks back up at him.

“I told you two that Galo’s fine. I trust him. Meis, Gueira, I hope you can trust him, too,” Lio states assertively, and the other two werewolves nod in reluctant agreement. “Thank you.”

After that, Meis and Gueira joined them sometimes. But Galo and Lio grew closer, even so much so that Lio would rest his head against Galo’s shoulder, and Galo would smile gently down at him. When the other two wolves weren’t looking, the human would sneak in small head pats or even a small kiss on the top of his head. Lio would giggle every time, wagging his tail, and Galo grinned at that, thinking how cute the werewolf was. The two of them found themselves falling in love despite living such different lives.

“I’ll come tomorrow around the usual time!” Galo says as he walks to his motorcycle, waving his goodbyes to Lio and his friends. The wolf nods and waves back as he watches the human leave. Suddenly, there’s a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he sees Gueira and Meis.

“Boss, tomorrow’s— You shouldn’t come tomorrow,” the redhead says, staring up at the sky. Lio looks, too, frowning. How could he have forgotten? Tomorrow’s the full moon. Gueira’s right, Lio can’t come tomorrow! But he has no way of telling Galo that.

“I forgot. How did I forget?” he asks out loud, giving a small, defeated chuckle. For once in his life, Lio felt more human than wolf, and that was thanks to Galo. Meis puts his hand on Lio’s other shoulder and squeezes, looking at him sadly.

“Come on, Boss. Let’s go home,” he says, quietly, as Gueira nods. Lio takes a deep breath and nods, too, wondering if he should come before the sun sets to let Galo know.

And so he did. It was light outside yet, but the sun was setting fast. Where was Galo? He was usually early, but today it seemed like he was running late. Lio could feel himself changing, but he tried to suppress it. He needed to let Galo know about tonight!

But an hour passes, and Galo still hadn’t shown up. That’s when the full moon started to shine down on the lake, and Lio couldn’t suppress his change anymore. Plus, he was angry. This wasn’t like Galo, but to be stood up like this made the wolf growl as he changed forms. When all four of his paws were on the ground, Lio shook himself before throwing his head back and howling at the moon. Normally, it was a normal howl, as if to call the others to his side. But this time there was a sadness to his howl, as if he lost something precious.

Galo was running really late. He’d been called back into work right before he left to help with a fire that had broken out in the town. After helping save the people inside, he learned that their cat was still inside. It must have hidden when the fire started. Quickly, Galo rushes back inside to see if he could find the little guy. He called for the cat everywhere he could think of until he finally heard a weak meow come from under the sofa. Lifting it up, Galo watches as the cat scurries out from underneath it, picking it up quickly and carefully before trying to head back out of the house. The firemen outside cheer when Galo rushes out just before the door collapses, the young man sighing with relief. Taking the cat to his owners, Galo grins wide as they thank him. He continues to help with getting the fire under control, but once they do, his boss tells him he can finally go home. Galo thanked his boss profusely for letting him leave the scene earlier than usual before taking off his gear and heading home.

Of course, now Galo was really late for his meeting with Lio! Usually he’d have time to take a shower and eat supper, but he barely had time to do one of those things. He’s never been this late before, but he hoped the werewolf would understand. Deciding to pick up a pizza on his way and eat it with Lio, Galo takes the fastest shower he’s ever taken and gets ready. He orders his pizza, but even if the place was nearby, it still took about twenty minutes. Sighing as he gets on his motorcycle after getting his food, the human wonders if Lio was still even waiting for him.

Pulling up to his normal parking spot near the lake, Galo’s heart dropped. Lio wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Well, he was nearly two hours later than normal. Still, he got his pizza out of the carrier on his bike and walked towards the lake. Maybe the werewolf would come back later? Galo hoped so. Sitting down, Galo sets the pizza box in front of himself, but before he could open it, he hears a deep, long growl from behind him. Lio?

Turning around, he comes face to face with the wolf version of Lio, which surprised him a bit. “Oh, Lio!” he exclaims, grinning at him, “I’m glad to see you!” He reaches out to pet the wolf, but instead of a friendly greeting, Lio bites him. Hard. It draws blood on the top of his hand and Galo just hisses at the pain and stares in surprise as the wolf growls more, showing his teeth.

“E-easy, now,” he says, gently. What was wrong, he wondered? Was he angry that the fireman was so late? Lio wasn’t in his human form, so that worried Galo as he turned around to face him.

However, at the sight of the movement, the wolf barked at him in warning, showing his teeth again. “It’s okay!” Galo exclaims, holding his hand out. “It’s just me. I just moved so I could see you better!” Lio backs away from the hand, though, making the human pull away slowly.

“I’m sorry I was late, I was called back into work,” he explains, frowning a bit. But the wolf doesn’t make a move, instead he just growls again. Galo furrows his eyebrows. Something had to be wrong. Suddenly, Lio looked upward, and the fireman followed his gaze. Oh. The full moon. Is that why Lio was acting strange? Werewolves change during the full moon, right? He looked back down at the wolf, tentatively reaching out to him.

“It’s okay--” Galo started, but before he could finish what he was saying, Lio snarls and pounces on his arm, scratching at it. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his shoulder, too, and Galo cried out. Lio had bitten him. Hard. Wincing at the pain, Galo puts his hand on the wolf’s head.

“Hey, firebug, it’s okay,” Galo says through gasps of pain. As soon as he called the wolf firebug, a nickname he came up with only a few days ago, Lio’s eyes widened and he slowly let go of the fireman’s shoulder. Galo reaches out with his other hand to pet the wolf’s head, smiling a little. He knew Lio wouldn’t do that under normal circumstances.

In no time at all, the wolf switches back to his half-human form, tears running down his face. It was like the panic of biting Galo let him change back to normal. “Galo! Galo, I’m so sorry!” he exclaims, reaching out to Galo’s bitten and scratched up arm. But the human just grins at the werewolf, reaching over with his good hand to wipe the tears from his face.

“It’s okay! I’m okay,” he says, trying to be reassuring, but Lio stares at the bitten arm. The bite was deep, so he was bleeding a lot. The scratches are bleeding, too! Sniffling, Lio gently touches just underneath where he bit Galo, horrified he would even do such a thing. 

“I’m so sorry…” he whispers, but Galo shakes his head. 

“It’s okay, firebug.”

“No it’s not! You’re bleeding so much,” Lio says, worriedly, cupping Galo’s cheek in his hand. But he pulls away when he feels himself almost changing again. “Sorry, Galo, I-- I don’t have much time before I turn back,” he explains. Galo shakes his head as if to say it was okay, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk with how much pain he was in. And Lio could see that.

There’s a pause before Lio suddenly asks, “Would you join my pack?” Galo’s head tips to one side.

“H-huh?”

“If you become a werewolf, your wounds will heal quickly!” he exclaims. Another pause. “And... we can be together.” His voice turned into a whisper.

Galo swallows hard. He’d be giving up so much of his life, but he did want to be with Lio. He chuckles deeply, smirking a bit. “Heh, looks like you don’t owe me one anymore,” he says. “Please, Lio.”

Lio stares at Galo with wide eyes, but it turns into a smile. Quickly, he uses one of his long nails to cut his arm, holding it out to Galo, who seemed confused at first. “You have to drink it.” Nodding, Galo allows some of Lio’s blood drip into his mouth. It took a moment, but suddenly he felt weird. He was changing and the pain in his shoulder was even going away.

“I love you,” Galo says, leaning in to kiss Lio, who kisses him back. When they part, they smile at each other before the moon finally takes them over. They were finally able to be together.

“Ryu, don’t chase your sisters inside!” Galo says, chasing a small boy around a coffee table. It’s been two years since Galo turned into a werewolf, and honestly things couldn’t be better. Lio sat on the couch, cradling his stomach as he watched Galo chase their triplets around the living room. The three of them were laughing, though, and it was so cute to watch.

“Galo, just let them play,” he says, calling his husband over. Galo sighs a bit and walks over to sit next to Lio.

“I just don’t want them to get hurt, they’re only two,” he says with a small pout, ears drooping a bit.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’re as strong as you are, after all.” He leans over and kisses Galo on the cheek. Both of their tails wag as they stare at each other. Galo kisses Lio back and rubs at the other man’s swollen stomach.

“You’re just as strong, firebug,” Galo says sweetly, putting his other arm on the back of the couch, grinning wide at him. Lio chuckles and leans into Galo, cuddling up to him.

“I’m so glad we met that day at the lake,” Lio says, looking up at the man next to him.

“Me, too, firebug. Me, too.”


End file.
